Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-190665 discloses a temperature measuring apparatus and temperature measuring method that can easily and reliably manage and record a cooking temperature.
The measuring unit of the temperature measuring apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-190665 includes a sensor signal inputting unit that is capable of receiving a temperature measurement signal detected by a sensor unit, a measuring unit capable of measuring a time period for which a set temperature is held, and a RAM that is capable of recording data, such as the hold time period or detected temperature, in addition to the measurement time. When a predetermined temperature or higher is held for a certain time period, the current temperature and the time are recorded in the RAM, which makes it possible to record whether temperature management was carried out properly. By using the measuring unit, it is possible to carry out temperature management that is required during cooking to prevent food poisoning and to collect history information for such management.
In recent years, a food hygiene management system called HACCP (Hazard Analysis and Critical Control Points) has been applied widely. When HACCP is applied, during the entire process from the arrival of ingredients to manufacturing and shipping, hazards are predicted in advance, critical control points (CCP) for avoiding such hazards (by prevention, eradication, or reduction to a tolerated level) are specified, and such points are continuously monitored and recorded. When such monitoring detects an abnormality, countermeasures are immediately assessed to solve the abnormality, and therefore it is possible from the outset to prevent defective products from being shipped. Accordingly, when monitoring and recording the temperature of foodstuffs, for example, it is necessary to measure temperature more accurately.